


[Podfic] A Quick Study

by StoneAndRoses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Humor, Marriage Law Challenge, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Porn With Plot, Romance, Smut, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneAndRoses/pseuds/StoneAndRoses
Summary: When Kingsley Shacklebolt taps Hermione and Harry to be the faces of the Marriage Law, Hermione is disappointed by the lack of suitors who are investing in actually getting to know her. She finds a somewhat surprising companion in Lucius Malfoy, who has a unique strategy for their wedding night.A smutty Lumione one-shot with a little marriage law thrown in written (and recorded) for The Pen15 is Mightier’s Aural Delights competition.





	[Podfic] A Quick Study

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Quick Study](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571005) by [StoneAndRoses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneAndRoses/pseuds/StoneAndRoses). 



> This fun smutty story was a plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone, thanks to my lovely friend and beta Belisama for pushing me to finish it and to record it!

**Text:** [A Quick Study](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571005)

**Author:** [StoneAndRoses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneAndRoses)

**Listen:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1DEf99edGBzyV0xRA7wExcbMydSypHeyq) _(Click to stream or download)_


End file.
